Clear Shower Doors and Silk Sheets
by PinkTeaRose
Summary: It's the week before Easter and Julia is stressed. What will Mary Jo see when she peers into her boss's shower? M. F/F
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, Dixie Belled, here ya go. **

**This is a one shot, but I've set it up to add more. Let me know what you think.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Julia was tired of everything.

Work. Reese. Suzanne. Everything.

Everywhere she turned, it felt like she couldn't do anything right. The last client was unhappy because the yellow was one shade too light. Julia had ordered the paint the client had picked out, and quite frankly, she thought the wall shade matched the sample perfectly. Needless to say, she made a few of her snarky comments before stomping out of the house.

And then Reese. Reese had decided that instead of spending the week before Easter with her, he was going to go to the Adirondack Mountains with his cousin Bob. She had thought she'd work out some of this tension with a good roll in the sheets tonight, but no such luck. Which just pissed her off even more.

Suzanne- Ugh, she could just wring her sister's neck sometimes! Today, Suzanne was complaining because her pig had to go to the vet and she was afraid to sleep in her house alone. Consuela didn't count.

Sometimes, her sister was truly asinine.

Normally on a night like this she'd call Charlene to go out, but ever since Bill and Olivia, she hadn't gone out at all.

She thought about calling Mary Jo, but she knew the younger woman was always running around for her kids. She probably needed this week off for her own sanity.

But, then again, perhaps this was the plus- she had a week off from work. One week. Maybe it would be good to be by herself. In truth, she was an introvert. It might be good to get in touch with her inner self.

Stepping upstairs, she threw off her clothes and shoes. Her feet thanked her. She loved her heels, but they were killer- the balls of her feet hurt like hell.

Julia walked into the bathroom but didn't even bother to shut the door.

Hopping in the shower, she cut on the water steaming hot. She grabbed her removable showerhead and ran the water through her hair, hitting her scalp with the hot water. Down her shoulders, her back, her stomach…

Then she froze. If she could use her showerhead for her body, why not use it for…

Sitting down on the built in seat, she turned the knob to the massage setting, and three strong steams of pulsating water shot out.

With a deep breath, she braced herself and turned the water to the apex of her thighs and nearly screamed.

Painful, but completely and utterly blissful. In just seconds, she felt her body tensing, convulsing, arching… My god, this felt so damn good… Had she known about this before, she'd have forgone sex a long time ago…

She began moaning, groaning, screaming… letting all her frustrations go as the water rushed her towards her climax.

Xxxxxxxx

Mary Jo could have killed herself. This was the third time this month she'd left her wallet in her desk at work. She didn't really need it tonight, but tomorrow she was planning on going to the spa, and she did not want to go back to Sugarbaker's before her relaxing day.

She used her key to open the door and quietly made her way to the desk. The lights were out, except for a single beam of light from Julia's bedroom.

Mary Jo didn't want to disturb her regal boss.

She crept over and pulled the drawer open and grabbed her old wallet. As she slid the compartment shut, she heard a yell from upstairs.

She froze. Perhaps Julia had just stubbed her toe. But when she went towards the door, the yells and screams continued.

Worried, Mary Jo headed up stairs and called out, "Julia? Julia it's Mary Jo, are you alright?"

She got no answer, just a low moan.

She glanced out the window to make sure no other cars were there, but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Mary Jo reached the door to Julia's bedroom and saw a faint light. "Julia?"

Again, no response.

With a cautious hand, she pushed the door open.

Once inside, Mary Jo saw that the light was coming from the bathroom. Another moan came from the cracked door, but it was louder this time.

Worried that perhaps Julia was sick or had fallen, she rushed to the door and pushed it open.

Julia's shower was made of clear glass, and she could see right through it, to her arousal and embarrassment.

Julia's head was thrown back against the tile. Her legs were parted wide, allowing the water to hit her sex.

One of her hands was gripping her thigh, nail marks already showing on her pale skin, the other had the showerhead gripped in a death lock.

Mary Jo stood staring with those wide eyes for what seemed like eternity but was probably only seconds.

She couldn't pull her eyes away from Julia's heaving chest. Those perfect, round breasts were falling up and down with every breath Julia took.

Before Julia could climax, the water began to turn colder, and she went to reach up and cut off the cold completely when she froze.

Mary Jo was standing in her doorway.

"Mary Jo! What in the hell?"

The small woman quickly covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm sorry! I thought… I just… I'm leaving!"

The redhead tried to turn and leave, but with her eyes covered, she managed to bang her head on the doorway so hard that even Julia winced.

Mary Jo wobbled a moment before falling on the ground, now dizzy and thoroughly ashamed of herself.

She heard the water cut off and Julia step out.

"Mary Jo, are you alright?"

The younger woman kept her eyes pinched closed as she responded, "Fine, I'm fine… I'm sorry, sorry, I'm going…"

Julia, still very naked, grabbed Mary Jo's hands and held them in her own.

"But what if I don't want you to?" She whispered seductively, her low voice sending chills down Mary Jo's spine.

Green eyes popped open and stared into the brown orbs only inches from her face.

"You… want me? To stay? But… You're,"

"I'm what, Mary Jo?"

Flustered, the petite woman tried to respond. "I mean, you're, you know, you're _naked, _Julia!"

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes, no, I mean… You look just fine, Julia."

"Then kiss me."

"What?" Mary Jo's eyes widened even more as Julia tightened her grip on her hands.

"Kiss me."

Even if Mary Jo had wanted to protest, she couldn't, for Julia's delicious lips had descended on her own.

Almost instantly, she was craving more, and she tilted her head, allowing Julia to slip her tongue into her mouth.

The feeling was electric, sensual, and addictive.

"Bed," Mary Jo managed to choke out between kisses, and the older woman didn't hesitate before pulling her to her feet and leading her to the massive king size bed.

Mary Jo's hands went everywhere- in Julia's wet hair, down her shoulders, her back, her lovely hips, up her stomach…

But her movements stilled as Julia pulled back. With a devilish grin that highlighted her gorgeous cheek bones, she reached out and pulled of Mary Jo's dress.

"My, my, Mary Jo. Have you always gone commando underneath these dresses of yours?" Julia's already dark eyes grew even blacker as she took in the younger woman's body.

Perfect was the word that came to the eldest Sugarbaker's mind. Small yet impossibly perky breasts. A flat stomach that could not have carried two children. Slightly prominent hip bones. A luscious, round ass.

"Only on the hot days and when I think about you."

Julia leaned in, leaving only a breath of space between the two women's lips.

"Right answer."

And again, the two women kissed each other with everything they had.

Julia backed up into the bed and allowed herself to fall onto the soft, silk surface, pulling the smaller woman down on top of her.

Mary Jo's hands continued their pattern, and she felt Julia moan in her mouth as her hands went to cup large breasts.

Julia arched her back into Mary Jo's hands as she felt her nipples being pinched in sync with their kisses.

The sensation was enough to drive her over the edge. She really thought she'd lose it when the petite woman pressed a thigh to her sex.

Julia moaned loudly and broke the kiss, throwing her head back into the pillows.

Mary Jo couldn't resist the long neck below her, and she kissed a trail down Julia's jaw, her neck… stopping to leave her mark on Julia's pulse point. As her hands and lips worked, Julia reached up and dragged her nails down Mary Jo's back in pleasure.

"Oh, Mary Jo, yes, more, please…" She cried out, her southern drawl making Mary Jo grow wetter.

The redhead moved her hand down, tracing patterns over Julia's stomach before coming to rest at the top of Julia's thighs.

"Julia…"

"Oh, God, Mary Jo, don't you _dare _stop now!"

With a grin, Mary Jo moved her hand to Julia's sex. She was shocked to find her elegant boss to wet, but she remembered how she found her to begin with.

She moved her finger to Julia's rather swollen clit and began her assault, moving her fingers in this direction, then that, then a circle, then the other way… adding more pressure and releasing it according to Julia's breathy moans.

Mary Jo moved to kiss Julia's breasts. Taking one nipple in her mouth, she gently bit the dark bud and soothed it again with her tongue, repeating the actions as her other hand mimicked them on the other.

"Mary Jo…" Julia cried, twisting her fingers into Mary Jo's curly hair.

Julia's legs parted wider, and she wrapped them around the younger woman's small frame. Her hips ground hard against those wicked fingers, and she felt herself growing closer to her climax.

"Please, now, Mary Jo, I'm not gonna last," she pleaded, her head still thrown back.

The redhead pulled back and placed her hands on Julia's knees, bringing her face to rest at Julia's shining sex.

She smelled like heaven.

Mary Jo leaned down and took Julia's pearl in her mouth. She sucked and grazed it with her teeth, making Julia emit small screams.

As her mouth worked, she gently eased three fingers inside, pushing them in, pulling them out, and repeating the motion quicker and quicker each time.

She twisted her fingers and ran them against Julia's pulsating walls. Feeling that rough patch inside her, she pushed her fingers hard against the sensitive area.

"Ohhhh, yessss!" Julia cried, her fists holding onto the sheets. "Yes, Mary Jo, don't stop!"

The petite woman grinned as she continued, her fingers ramming in her over and over as her tongue teased the hypersensitive clit.

Julia felt the blissful, hot ache begin in her stomach as her back arched even higher. Her muscles in her hips and legs grew taught and her walls tightened around Mary Jo's fingers.

With one last thrust, Julia screamed out as she climaxed, her hand reaching down to hold Mary Jo's.

With the other hand, the redhead kept thrusting, making Julia bit her lips as shockwaves of pleasure rippled through her body.

She slowed her pace when she felt the pressure ease on her fingers, and as she looked up, she could see Julia's breaths return to normal.

With one last loving flick of her tongue, Mary Jo eased her body over Julia's.

The elegant woman opened her eyes at last, and Mary Jo was quite pleased to see how dilated her pupils were, even in the dark room.

Julia pressed her hips up into Mary Jo's, making the small woman convulse and moan.

"Mary Jo, I'm quite surprised, you are by far the most excellent lover I have ever had."

The younger woman blushed, "You are too. Definitely the most gorgeous one."

Julia leaned up and kissed Mary Jo. "How long have you been wanting to do that?"

She rolled off Julia's lean body and snuggled in beside her, wrapping an arm around Julia's thin frame. "Ever since the day I met you."

"So, are you…" Julia left the question open ended.

"I don't know. I only ever had feelings for you. What about you?"

"To tell you the truth, I hadn't thought about it. I just… I love Reese, I do, but damn, when you wear those tight dresses… And this felt so good…"

"It did, didn't it?" Mary Jo smiled.

They lay there in silence. Julia's manicured nails drew patterns against Mary Jo's back.

"So, you liked me before?" Julia quietly asked.

"Hard not too. You're always swinging those hips and showing off those mile-long legs… And you are always biting those glasses of yours and pursing your lips… Hell, I'm sure everyone in the room notices when you walk in."

Now it was Julia's turn to blush. "I never tried to…"

"Oh, of course you don't! It's just pure Julia Sugarbaker, which is why it's so damn attractive!"

Julia chuckled.

"Oh, and your voice, Julia… It's so darkly seductive."

"Darkly seductive?"

"Exactly. Like those women who used to be on the radio, except you don't smoke a pack a day and have a stupid name like 'Destiny' or 'Cherie.'"

"I never knew I had such appeal. But you do too, you know?"

Mary Jo rolled onto her back and crossed her arms. "Oh please. Like everyone is attracted to a thirty eight year old mother of two with hair that looks like the wild woman of Borneo. Yeah, that's a real looker right there."

Julia rolled over and moved on top of Mary Jo, holding herself up on her hands and she leaned down to whisper into the younger woman's ear.

"I for one, find it very enticing, indeed." Julia ran her tongue against her ear. "And, if you'll let me, I'll prove to you just how you turn me on…" With that, she slid her hand between Mary Jo's thighs and pressed her finger against her pearl. "How you make my heart race, my head spin, my sex wet…." She kissed Mary Jo quickly and pulled away, biting Mary Jo's bottom lip as she pulled back.

"What do you say, Mary Jo?"

Julia didn't wait for a response; she just grinned and thrust two fingers deep inside.

xxxxxxxxx

**Now- go review! **

**Still working on the other stories, they will be updated soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, decided to add more. Sorry for the lack of updates on anything. I won't list what's been going on, but we'll just chalk it up to life in general. **

**Xxxxxxxx**

Julia awoke and immediately noticed her naked body against the silk sheets. The slight ache between her legs told her she had definitely enjoyed herself last night.

She closed her eyes again, only to be jolted upright when she remembered exactly what had transpired last night in her bed.

The first thought that went through her mind was, "_This is a mistake, my God, I've slept with a woman, my coworker, my FRIEND! And I am in a committed relationship! Julia!"_

She clenched the sheets to her chest and tried to even out her breathing, or else she was going to be having a panic attack first thing this morning.

She eased herself back down onto her bed and tried to recollect the minute details, which she was finding surprisingly easy. Julia almost smiled- she and Mary Jo had been sober last night. Neither one of them could chalk this up to a drunken night of passion.

No, it wasn't that. Something much more real had happened.

Julia was about to hop out of bed when a warm, thin arm wrapped around her. Mary Jo buried her head in Julia's shoulder and snuggled her body close. Although Julia's sensible side protested this- because truly this could not and should not continue- she shocked herself by returning the gesture. Julia rolled over so her chest was flush against the younger woman's, making her nipples harden at the proximity. She wanted to pull away, but she just nuzzled herself against the soft flesh and breathed in the smell of honey and ginger that she so readily associated with the redheaded woman.

Julia placed a gentle kiss on Mary Jo's forehead. It seemed natural, easy. And Julia was rather enjoying being the strong one of the two. Not that Mary Jo was lacking in any way, but Mary Jo needed someone there to reassure her, hold her, tell her that she was worth something. Julia didn't need that.

Most men that Julia dated, including Reese, were dominating in private. In public, Julia was sassy as ever, swinging her hips, showing off as if she was in control, but when the doors shut, the men always had their way with her. She didn't know what it was- maybe her Southern roots- but she always knew she was second to men in her personal relationships. She didn't resent it really, she liked giving up the reigns of power, and she did enjoy cooking for her lovers; but Mary Jo made her feel like she was _needed._ That their intimacy was special, not something that could be given to her by just anyone. And sometimes, the thought that any of her lovers could have easily gotten laid and been satisfied by any other woman… that bothered her.

Mary Jo stirred and opened her big amber eyes. Actually, she had been fighting consciousness for some time, but she was enjoying being near Julia. The woman was just as regal sleeping as she was awake.

"Julia?"

"Hmmm?" Julia tried to stop the pounding in her chest.

"I love you."

Julia was almost taken aback at the younger woman's forwardness.

Julia was not one to say "love" easily. She and Suzanne rarely heard it as children, she and Hayden had never really been gushy romantic, and even Reese reserved his declarations of love for very rare evenings.

So, it was with great pain that Julia couldn't respond to Mary Jo.

"Thank you," she began.

"Oh, no. no I see where this is goin…." Mary Jo started, already disentangling herself from Julia's soft body.

"Mary Jo that's not what I-"

"Yes it is! How could I ever think that you'd let a one night stand mean anything to you? Now you're going to give me a lecture about decorum and propriety and…"

"MARY JO SIT DOWN!" Julia couldn't help it; she relapsed into bossy mode.

The redheaded did as she was told, a little ashamed at her tirade.

"Now, let me get out of bed and put on my robe for two seconds and then let me explain. Fair?"

Mary Jo nodded and tried not to follow the long, gorgeous body walking just feet from her own naked frame.

"Ok. Now listen. I do not regret last night, nor do I want to forget it."

Julia leaned down and stared into Mary Jo's eyes. The proximity of Julia's perfect face was making her blush.

"Mary Jo, I'm not good at this. I don't know how to articulate my feelings for you, but you must know that they're real, don't you?"

Mary Jo nodded, still fixated on the dark orbs in front of her.

"Now, I want you to stay here with me today, and we'll just enjoy each other for a while. Let's draw lines in the sand and see where it goes. Ok? I'm not going anywhere. You aren't going anywhere. So let's just be together."

"Ok."

Then Julia surprised Mary Jo. The older woman leaned in and pressed her lips against Mary Jo's, surprising the redhead by opening her mouth and deepening the kiss every so slightly but so very sweetly.

"Breakfast?" Julia asked as she broke apart, smiling at the doe-eyed, breathless look on Mary Jo's face.

The younger woman couldn't formulate a response, she just nodded.

"Then here," Julia went to her drawer and withdrew a large T-shirt. "Throw this one and come down the hall and to the left when you're ready."

In renovating her home, Julia had decided that an extra little kitchenette was needed upstairs. The one down had become too public for her taste. Oh, she certainly never minded her coworkers using her things as their own. On the contrary, she liked it quite a bit, but she also needed her personal space as well.

Julia handed Mary Jo the shirt and leaned in again. This time, it was Mary Jo who closed the gap and slid her tongue in before Julia could protest.

But the protest never came. Julia felt her body respond immediately, and she eased Mary Jo on her back as she lowered her lithe body on top.

Pressing their hips together, the women moaned loudly as Mary Jo's hands untied Julia's silk robe.

The material was pushed aside, and their heated centers came together, making the older woman's head spin.

Though thoroughly enjoying every single sensation now rippling through her body, Julia pushed herself up and off the bed.

"Wha-?" Mary Jo began to protest.

"I need food!" Julia said with a sly grin. "Dessert is for later." She winked those mocha orbs and Mary Jo swore she died a little inside.

Julia straightened her robe out, retied it, and leaned down one last time for a kiss.

"See you in a second," she whispered darkly.

Mary Jo smiled broadly as her regal boss sashayed out of the room. God, that woman was sexy as _hell_ and she didn't even _try!_ It was eight o'clock in the morning, for God's sake! She didn't even _want _ to know what her curly hair looked like this morning. Probably like something out of some B-creature feature film.

She threw the large shirt on and swooned. This was clearly one of Julia's workout shirts, as the cotton was worn and faded from repeated washes. The smell that lingered on the collar was pure, unfiltered Julia, and it send a rush of heat pooling in between her legs.

Climbing back onto the bed, Mary Jo reached for the phone on the bedside table. She giggled when she saw her dress covering the lampshade.

Dialing her ex-husband's number, she hope she didn't sound too disheveled.

Or aroused.

"Ted Shively."

"Ted, hey, It's Mary Jo. Can I speak to Claudia?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

Mary Jo sighed. She really hated pleasantries.

"Hi, Ted. How are you?"

"Well this morning, and yourself?"

_So wonderful my heart could burst from happiness and bliss!_ She thought.

"Fine." She replied.

"Hold on, Claudia's just outside."

She heard him holler to their daughter on the line as her nose welcomed the smell of fresh eggs and ham wafted down the hall.

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hi, darlin! I'm sorry I didn't get to see you last night before you left. I forgot my wallet…"

"Again? Mama…"

"Yes! Again! I know, I know. So I just stayed here with Aunt Julia."

_Oh God. Aunt Julia. How on earth did she go from claiming Julia as a blood relative to a lover? Were they lovers? Yes. It was not just a one night stand. It meant more to both of us. But it's Julia Sugarbaker for God's sake! Julia Freaking Sugarbaker!_

"Uh, Mom?" Claudia asked, interrupting her inner rant.

"I'm sorry, say it again?"

"Is it okay if I stay with Daddy this week? He's going up to Charleston and I'd like to buy some new clothes before college this fall. Quint wants to come too."

Mary Jo almost leapt up with joy. If Claudia and Quint were gone, that'd give her the whole week to stay with Julia!

"Um, let me think on it." She replied, trying to be a good mother.

"Pleeeeeease!" Claudia begged.

Inwardly, Mary Jo counted to ten. "Alright, fine."

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes!"

"But be sure to call me every night."

"At home or Aunt Julia's?"

It was an inconspicuous question, but it rattled Mary Jo. Her house or Julia's?

"If I don't answer at home try here."

"Okay. Love you!"

"I love you too, darling."

The line went dead and Mary Jo sat staring at the phone for a few moments. How on earth would she ever explain whatever this was to _anyone?_ How would Julia? More than likely, it'd be easier for her, being already so liberal publicly for many years.

But she shook the thoughts from her head and got up to do a quick brush of her teeth. She wasn't the least bit shocked to find a cup with fresh brushes and toothpaste in it labeled "_GUESTS." _

Taking one, she methodically brushed her teeth and then tried to control her curls. Giving up on the latter, she tied it back into a bun and headed for breakfast.

Xxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Jo walked down to the kitchen to find Julia's leaning seductively against the counter. In just a T-shirt and underwear, the back of her long legs were exposed and Mary Jo couldn't help but stare.

Julia turned her head seductively over her shoulders and asked, "Coffee?"

The red head nodded and watched in amazement as Julia nonchalantly raised up off her elbows and sauntered over to the coffee maker. For the first time, Mary Jo was thankful she wasn't a man- because if she was, she'd have an erection the size of the Eiffel Tower all the damn time.

Sliding onto a bar stool, she continued to admire Julia from afar.

"I can feel that, you know," the brunette smirked.

"Cannot,"

"Can too!" She whipped around and sat a mug in front of her disheveled lover. "I can always feel you."

Mary Jo tried to hid her blush and she took a sip. The liquid, however, was scalding, and she spat out the black drink back into the mug.

"Always so graceful in the morning?" Julia chuckled.

Blush intensifying, Mary Jo stuck her burned tongue out. "We can't all be you,"

"And how boring that would be if we were!"

Julia grabbed an ice cube from the freezer and plopped in the offending drink. With a grace usually reserved for dancers, she slid onto the seat beside Mary Jo and grazed her hand on the exposed skin of the younger woman's leg.

"What are you plans?" Julia asked quietly.

The question was loaded. What were her plans for now? The day? Life?

Mary Jo gazed into Julia's eyes and contemplated an answer.

"The kids are gonna be gone for a week."

Julia raised one lone eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mhhhm. I was thinking, if you wouldn't mind…"

"You staying here?"

Mary Jo nodded and looked shyly away. _I was too damn forward, she doesn't want me here, I shouldn't have asked-_

"Sounds perfect to me," Julia whispered close to Mary Jo's ear. "But only on one condition."

"What's that?"

Teeth nibbled gently beneath her ear and a kiss lingered on her skin. Julia inhaled the smell of her new lover's skin.

"I think you know,"

Mary Jo turned to give a snide remark, but her lips were already covered by Julia's. The hand that was roaming her leg moved up to her back and Julia pulled her up and onto her lap. Mary Jo wrapped her legs around Julia's waist and kissed her back for all she was worth.

Another hand snuck up the front of her body and captured her breast. Julia pinched her nipple hard, making her hiss in pain and then moan in bliss and those same wicked fingers smoothed themselves over her skin.

Julia felt Mary Jo's hands slip behind her and before she could blink her shirt was tossed somewhere on the kitchen floor. Her skin, so pale in the morning light, was already on fire for more contact.

Mary Jo stood quickly and Julia cried at the loss of contact, but her protest was soon silenced as she was pulled down onto the sofa, her body flush against Mary Jo's.

xxxxxxx


End file.
